Welcome To New York
by catchmewhenifall96
Summary: Carmilla has a new neighbor.


Carmilla _loved _rain. She loved the sound of it, the way it hit the large windows of her small New York loft that looked out on the city. Each raindrop magnified the buildings, and the clouds made everything look black and white, at peace. She pushed open a window, allowing the sweet scent of rain and cleanliness to flood into her living room. It was her favorite part, the smell. Rain made everything new and clean again. She took a deep breath and settled down into her favorite red chair, and opened up a book for some light reading.

At this time of day, the building was mostly empty. The only remaining people were the elderly who slept all day, and night workers, who also were asleep. However, Carmilla had a new neighbor, and whoever it was had managed to keep it down for the most part, but now it was getting a little irritating. The fact that she could hear the bangs and crashes over the pouring rain of her open window drove her crazy. She sighed heavily, and pushed herself out of the chair, folding her page over and walking towards the door. Before she had a chance to open it, she'd noticed she wasn't wearing pants.

"Dammit," she cursed to herself, fleeing to the bedroom to slide on a pair of sweatpants. Finally, when appropriately dressed, she left her cozy loft and walked 8 steps to the left, reaching the door of her new neighbor. She knocked lightly and waited. Then, noticing it was taking way too long, knocked a little louder, earning the echoing of footsteps that grew louder. The door swung open and Carmilla came face to face with a young girl, only a year or two younger than herself, clad in only a bikini and small droplets of sweat strung along her body.

The girl noticed Carmilla's concern and waved it off. "The AC in here doesn't work yet, I have to get it fixed, it's like a sauna in here." She said fanning herself. Carmilla raised her eyebrows. "I'm Laura," she added, outstretching a hand. Carmilla took it awkwardly and the gently shook hands. "I'm sorry, i'm sweaty, did you need something? I'd offer to let you come in but, it's kinda hot," Carmilla took note to that. 'and you're kinda hot too' she thought, but shook her head.

"Thanks, but these walls aren't particularly sound proof, and you're kinda being loud," she spoke, a little shy. Laura's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh i'm so so sorry. I've been chasing my cat around and she's not exactly respectful of people's things." she turned and eyed the black cat that posed on her fridge. Carmilla let out a small laugh.

"It's fine, I was just hoping you could keep it down just a bit."

"Yeah, of course." Laura grinned, nodding. She sent the cat a glare in which responded with a lazy stretch and small meow. Carmilla backed away, trying to send the message that she was leaving. "Oh, I'll keep it down from now on, see you later…" she trailed off.

"Carmilla,"

"Carmilla," she responded, testing it on her tongue. "I like it." They exchanged simple nods and Carmilla watched Laura disappear behind the door. She escaped back to her own place, and settled back down into the chair, and picked her book back up. The rain had slowed to a calm dizzle, but it still pleased her. She let loose and relaxed, receding back into her favorite state of mind.

Carmilla hadn't noticed she'd fallen asleep until she was startled awake by a loud knock on the door. She grunted and stood, stretching the odd kinks in her muscles that the chair had caused. She slid the window closed, noting that it was dark outside and the city of light was awake. She stalked across the room to the door, effortlessly pulling it open. Laura was on the other side, hands behind her back and teeth latched onto her bottom lip.

"Laura, what's up?" She asked. Laura eyes snapped up to hers and she presented a nervous grin.

"Hey, Carmilla. The AC guys never showed up, and I know we just met like, a few hours ago, but i was wondering, or hoping, I could stay at your place for the night. i can sleep on the floor you won't even know I'm here," she pleaded, fiddling with her fingers. Carmilla let out a small laugh.

"Sure, but only for tonight," Laura leaped up and hugged the dark haired girl, surprising her.

"Ohmygosh, thank you so much, i'll be right back," she called, running back to her loft. Carmilla left the door cracked for Laura and strolled into the kitchen. She heard Laura come inside as she was rummaging through her cabinets for something to eat. "Have you eaten dinner yet, i can cook for us, like as a thank you for letting me stay here," Laura offered. She met Carmilla in the kitchen and stared at her with hopeful eyes. Carmilla pursed her lips, took one last longing gazed into her cabinet, and agreed.

"Fine, what are you going to make?" Laura grinned wildly.

"You'll see, it's a surprise, you're going to love it." Laura left once again, and came back with a bag full of ingredients. Carmilla studied a few, but wasn't able to come up with anything that could possibly be refuged with the array of different items. "Just, um, here cut these vegetables up," Laura shoved a few carrots and celery into Carmilla's arms.

They worked around each other in the kitchen, Carmilla following Laura's every order. At one point she had to teach her how to cut celery correctly, and not up and down. "Okay, now, go somewhere so I can finish," Laura made shooing movements with her hands, and Carmilla rolled her eyes. She went to her balcony so she could revel in the fresh clean air the rain had brought, which wasn't a normal smell in the city, ever.

"Alright, all done!" Laura called.

"What is it?"

"Chicken vegetable soup." Laura filled a spoon and held it up to Carmilla, who kept her eyes locked on hers as she ate the contents.

"Mmmm, delicious," she moaned. Laura smiled with success. They made their bowls and sat on the couch, watching discovery channel and scarfing down their meal. It was a comfortable silence between them, and Carmilla loved it.

"You can sleep on the couch," Carmilla offered.

"Okay, thanks." she said and set her blanket and pillow down.

"Night cupcake." Laura marveled at her new nickname.

"Night Carmilla."


End file.
